cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
D.I.S.C.O.R.D.
Delta-India-Sierra-Charlie-Oscar-Romeo-Delta, or DISCORD for short, is a highly intelligent super-soldier created by Project Prometheus as a countermeasure in the event of a Kryptonian incursion. Creation Birds of Prey Season 3 In Sisters, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Like You, In Please Don't Go, In My Last Breath, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, Part 1, In The Prometheus Project, Part 2, In Not Easy, In Shiva, In Devil's Eyes, Part 1, In Devil's Eyes, Part 2, In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Pound of Flesh, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Longbow, Part 1, In Monster, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Breathe Into Me, Trivia * She is a supporting antagonist during Supergirl Season 3, Supergirl Season 4, and Birds of Prey Season 4. * She is the Big Bad of Birds of Prey Season 5. * She uses the alias Shane Sonus by 2023. In the comics, Sonus was a male adversary to the Black Canary with similar abilities to her. Appearances * 32/138 (Birds of Prey) * 13/180 (Supergirl) * 45 (total) (Birds of Prey S3) (2/20) *3x19 Sisters *3x20 Save My City (Supergirl S3) (4/22) *3x08 Brave Enough *3x09 New Krypton *3x17 The Swarm *3x22 City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (9/20) *4x01 The Kryptonian Cure *4x03 War Is Coming *4x05 Mind Games *4x06 Final Solution *4x07 Under The Blood Red Sun *4x08 Aftermath *4x18 Retribution *4x19 Krypton's Last Stand *4x20 Twilight (Birds of Prey S4) (13/20) *4x01 Black Arrow *4x03 Like You *4x04 Please Don't Go *4x05 My Last Breath *4x06 Laurel's Sacrifice *4x07 Superhero Club *4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 *4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 *4x10 Not Easy *4x11 Shiva *4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 *4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 *4x20 Control, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S5) (13/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x05 Blood and Circuits *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution *5x10 God Mode *5x11 Shout *5x12 Faint *5x18 Pound of Flesh *5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 *5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S6) (2/16) *6x01 Longbow, Part 1 (corpse) *6x14 Monster (hallucinations) (Birds of Prey S7) (1/22) * 7x09 Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me (hallucination) Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Antagonists Category:Fanon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Antagonists Category:Laurel's Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Project Prometheus Category:Synthetics Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Supersoldiers Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 4 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters